Incentive
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Akashi sait parfaitement comment forcer Amine à venir à l'entraînement. Tout ce dont il a besoin est une motivation… et il est plus qu'aisé de lui en donner une. Aomine, d'un autre côté, aurait dû savoir qu'il ne faut pas défier Akashi ; il aurait vraiment dû.


**Incentive**

 **SadisticPrincess13**

 _ndt: Peut-être avez-vous reconnu le nom de l'auteur ? Eeeeh oui, me revoilà avec une ficiton de l'auteur de Dark Shadows. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière. N'êtes-vous pas heureux ? Non, sérieusement, ce n'est pas du tout le même genre, vous pouvez lire sans danger. (l'image de cover tout comme l'histoire ne sont pas à moi)_

* * *

Aomine sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc dans les vestiaires, Akashi debout en face de lui. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas défier Akashi, il aurait vraiment dû. Pour sa défense, quand il avait dit qu'il irait à l'entraînement si Akashi suçait sa queue après, il ne pensait pas qu'Akashi le ferait réellement.

« Eh bien, Daiki ? » interrogea Akashi, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Tu sembles nerveux. N'étais-tu pourtant pas celui qui désirait ceci ? » il s'agenouilla lentement, attrapant les genoux d'Aomine pour les écarter largement. Il se glissa gracieusement entre, ses mains remontant des genoux d'Aomine jusqu'à l'intérieur du haut de ses cuisses. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux revenir sur tes mots… » Il releva les yeux pour fixer l'adolescent bronzé, frottant son nez contre son entrejambe.

Aomine sortit de sa stupeur et laissa échapper un souffle d'air tremblant, lui lançant un regard noir manquant de force. Ses lèvres se plièrent en un sourire hautain tendu, de la sueur commençant à se former sur ses tempes. « Ouais, c'est ça, Akashi. Voyons voir si tu es bon. »

Akashi se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de se pencher en avant, maintenant l'échange de regard tandis qu'il ouvrait sa bouche en grand et capturait le sexe couvert d'Aomine, le suçant durement, faisant pousser un halètement à l'autre. Akashi sourit avec satisfaction tout en continuant à masser de sa langue l'organe se raidissant déjà, le léchant un peu plus pendant qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur les cuisses d'Aomine, y enfonçant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Aomine haleta avec surprise en sentant ses dents l'effleurer. Il empoigna le bord du banc, le serrant à le briser, et fermant ses yeux. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Haletant de brûlants souffles d'air, il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Akashi s'écarter il remarqua la tache humide au niveau de son entrecuisse, et tressaillit. C'était tellement sexy. Aomine se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre, se demandant ce qu'allait ensuite faire Akashi l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges était bien plus séduisant qu'il ne le pensait.

Akashi pencha la tête, un air suffisant sur le visage alors qu'il se repenchait en avant, ses dents découvertes quand il les utilisa pour baisser le short et boxer de l'autre adolescent, regardant avec amusement l'érection d'Aomine se dresser si rapidement qu'elle rebondit sur son estomac, du liquide séminal coulant déjà du gland. Aomine rougit, se sentant soudainement embarrassé d'être ainsi exposé. Le regard fixe d'Akashi n'aidait pas.

Akashi sortit sa langue et s'abaissa, en posant la partie plane contre le bas de la queue d'Aomine. Partant de la base, il y donna un long, puissant coup de langue, et sentit Aomine frissonner, laissant échapper un doux gémissement. Akashi fit tournoyer sa langue quand il atteint le gland avant de laper le liquide séminal qui s'écoulait. Il releva les yeux sur Aomine une nouvelle fois. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Daiki ? » murmura t-il, laissant sa chaude respiration frapper le sexe pulsant de l'adolescent bronzé, le coin de ses lèvres se tournant vers le haut quand il le vit tressaillir.

Aomine hoqueta et haleta, fixant l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges avec des yeux à demi-clos. « Rien… » grogna t-il. « Tu ne comptes pas… continuer ? » il pencha la tête, découvrant ses dents en un sourire moqueur.

Akashi souffla avec amusement avant de former un 'o' de ses lèvres et enveloppant la tête, faisant courir sa langue sur l'ouverture avant de lentement le prendre, centimètre par centimètre, dans l'espace serré de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le fond de sa gorge il le suça alors durement, avant de se retirer. La tête d'Aomine tomba en arrière, exposant sa gorge tandis qu'il laissait échapper un bruyant gémissement, posant instinctivement une main sur la tête d'Akashi, agrippant ses cheveux. C'était tellement _bon_. Il serra les dents.

Akashi gémit intentionnellement autour de l'érection d'Aomine, laissant la vibration envoyer le corps d'Aomine en avant, et mettre plus de pression sur la tête d'Akashi, le forçant à le prendre plus profondément. Akashi sourit avec satisfaction intérieurement avant de se mettre au travail. Il prit Aomine jusqu'à la base, le prenant au plus profond de sa gorge, et se retira à nouveau, cette fois laissant ses dents érafler le bas de la queue d'Aomine, faisant sursauter l'autre adolescent, s'enfonçant ainsi au fond de sa bouche.

Aomine marmonna un juron tandis qu'Akashi continuait de jouer avec lui, en répétant ses _lentes_ actions encore, et encore, et _encore_. Son regard s'assombrissant, il décida de raffermir sa prise et de s'enfoncer en avant. Le bruit d'étouffement qu'il entendit le fit presque jouir instantanément. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Akashi rejette sa main d'un geste avant de le sucer _violemment_ , creusant ses joues et bougeant sa tête en un rythme brutal, le prenant dans sa gorge et laissant sa langue caresser le bas de son sexe, prenant tout ce qu'Aomine avait à offrir.

Aomine se perdit peu à peu dans le plaisir, mouvant ses hanches en rythme contre l'habile bouche et langue d'Akashi. Il se retrouvait à haleter, sa bouche grande ouverte et de la salive coulant au coin de sa bouche, de la sueur faisant briller sa peau foncée. Il rouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant se souvenir quand il les avait même fermés, et les abaissa, le plaisir l'emplissant en voyant Akashi avec la bouche étirée autour de sa queue, les cheveux en bataille, et de la sueur sur le front. Aomine n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy et érotique avant. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Akashi leva son regard hétérochrome, rencontrant ses yeux bleus, et ce fut tout, il jouit avec un hoquet et un frisson, laissant échapper un bruyant, dévergondé gémissement.

Aomine observa avec fascination Akashi continuer de le sucer tandis qu'il avalait absolument tout. Quand Aomine eut terminé, Akashi se retira lentement avec un fort bruit de succion, se relevant avec grâce comme s'il ne venait pas juste de faire une fellation à quelqu'un, et prit un mouchoir dans sa poche, essuyant la salive et le sperme sur ses lèvres. Aomine continuait à le fixer, complètement ébahi.

« Eh bien, Daiki… » commença Akashi après quelques instants. « Je te verrai demain, n'est-ce pas ? » il pencha la tête sur un côté en replaçant le mouchoir dans sa poche. Un petit rire amusé lui échappa, ses yeux se plissant d'amusement.

Aomine ne put qu'hocher la tête maladroitement, toujours haletant, et regarder Akashi alors que celui partait, le laissant avec son sexe toujours découvert.

.

« Bordel de merde… Il est putain de sexy. »

La phrase résonna dans les vestiaires.

Aomine revenait définitivement le lendemain.

* * *

 _Alors ? Une review pour la traductrice, messieurs-dames ?_


End file.
